102 Dalmatians (VHS/DVD)
102 Dalmatians is the sequel film to the live action adaptation of 101 Dalmatians, released in theaters on November 22, 2000, and on home video on April 3, 2001. It again stars Glenn Close as Cruella de Vil, the main antagonist. Sales of all first editions of 102 Dalmatians ended in 2005. Synopsis Get ready for outrageous fun in Disney's 102 Dalmatians. It's a brand-new, hilarious adventure, starring the audacious Oddball, the spotless Dalmatian puppy on a search for her rightful spots, and Waddlesworth, the wisecracking, delusional macaw who thinks he's a Rottweiler. Barking mad, this unlikely duo leads a posse of puppies on a mission to outfox the wildly wicked, ever-scheming Cruella De Vil (Glenn Close). Filled with chases, close calls, hilarious antics and thrilling escapes all the way from London through the streets of Paris -- and a Parisian bakery -- this adventure-packed tale is wacky good fun your entire family will want to howl over again and again. Supplements VHS DVD Bonus material: *Deleted Scene "Cruella's Release" *Three Behind-The-Scenes Featurettes - "Creating Cruella," "Animal Actors" And "Designing Dalmatians" *Audio Commentary With Director Kevin Lima Plus Animal Coordinator And Trainers *"Puppy Action Overload" Featuring Puppy Auditions, Outtakes, Great Scenes From The Film - Music Video-Style *"Dalmatians 101" - How To Pick A Dog That Fits Your Personality, Narrated By Waddlesworth *Interactive Features - "Visual Effects 102" And "Cruella's Costume Creator" (DVD-ROM) *Theatrical Trailer *THX-Certified Advertised on: Theatrical release #Goldrush: A Real Life Alaskan Adventure (VHS/DVD) (January 18, 2000) #Safety Patrol (VHS/DVD) (January 18, 2000) #The Love Bug (VHS/DVD) (March 14, 2000) #Murder She Purred: A Mrs. Murphy Mystery (VHS/DVD) (March 14, 2000) #Endurance (VHS/DVD) (March 21, 2000) #Music of the Heart (VHS/DVD) (April 25, 2000) #Tourist Trap (VHS/DVD) (May 16, 2000) #Mystery, Alaska (VHS/DVD) (June 13, 2000) #Miracle of Midnight (VHS/DVD) (June 20, 2000) #Balloon Farm (VHS/DVD) (June 20, 2000) #The Rescuers Down Under (Disney Gold Classic Collection) (August 1, 2000) #Hercules (Disney Gold Classic Collection) (August 1, 2000) #A Bug's Life (Disney Gold Classic Collection) (August 1, 2000) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (VHS/DVD) (August 8, 2000) #The Tigger Movie (VHS/DVD) (August 22, 2000) #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (VHS/DVD) (September 19, 2000) #Smart House (VHS/DVD) (November 21, 2000) #Mail to the Chief (VHS/DVD) (November 21, 2000) 2001 VHS #Dinosaur (VHS/DVD) (January 30, 2001) #Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (VHS/DVD) (February 27, 2001) #Remember the Titans (VHS/DVD) (March 20, 2001) #Tower of Terror (2001 VHS) (April 10, 2001) #Safety Patrol (2001 VHS) (April 10, 2001) #Noah (2001 VHS) (April 10, 2001) #A Knight in Camelot (2001 VHS) (April 10, 2001) #Murder She Purred: A Mrs. Murphy Mystery (2001 VHS) (April 10, 2001) #The Emperor's New Groove (VHS/DVD) (May 1, 2001) #Duets (VHS/DVD) (May 1, 2001) #The Miracle Worker (VHS/DVD) (May 8, 2001) In Other Countries Television broadcasts 102 Dalmatians premiered on ABC on November 8, 2003, then later on Disney Channel on February 16, 2004. It remained there from August 3, 2005 through July 16, 2006. It also aired on the Hub Network on July 2, 2011 and in August 2011, and on ABC Family on March 31, 2013. Category:Second Generation Walt Disney Home Videos Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Released in 2001 Category:Discontinued in 2005 Category:THX-Certified